The Word (MLM)
The Word ''is an episode of Total Drama - My Life Me, a TD series created by Techno. It is the third episode of the second season. Transcript -theme song plays- '''Ember:' Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's episode contains more profanities than any other episode ever. For your own safety, please prevent anyone who is under the age of 12 years from watching this. Moreover, please do not copy anything we say in this episode. *smiles* Or, do. -episode begins- Devon: Hey guys, I just heard a rumor that on the most recent episode of Family Guy, someone says a very bad word uncensored. Ember: Oh my god, is this true? Juniper: Which naughty word are they going to say? Devon: On Family Guy, they are going to say... Fuck. Juniper: Are you fucking kidding? Devon: Fuck no, Family Guy is going to say 'Fuck' uncensored. Ember: Holy Fuck! S''uddenly, pineapples the f-word becomes popular'' (Phone rings) Ember: Hello? Devon: Ember, turn the fucking channel to FOX because Family Guy is on right now! Jessie: Okay, okay, god damnit. Peter: (On TV) Fuck! Fuck! Fucking cock, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Ember: Woah. Juniper: Holy fuck. Devon: Peter just said fuck. Ember: I fucking know, right? 3 hours later... Bexley: And so, the results from tonight's poll 'Should the F-word be an appropriate word to use?'. 85% of the voters said 'Fuck Yeah!' while 15% of the voters said 'Fuck no'. As of tomorrow, the word 'fuck' will be legally used. The f-word's 15 days of fame Porter: (singing) Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck. Jillian: (falls over, screams) Fuck, fuck fuuuuuck!! Trenton: Fuck you, Mrs. Trump! Mrs. Trump: You're such a fuck, Trenton. Frances: Gosh September, my sister Evianna is such a fucking fuck. September: Holy fuck, tell me about it. 2 hours later... Miss Rodriguez: '''As the word 'fuck' is now an appropriate word to say, I'm going to clarify the school's position on that word. '''Devon: Awesome! We get to say fuck at school! Akiko: Whoo, whoo-whoo-whoo, fuck yeah! Sabine: Just because Family Guy say 'fuck' on TV, they're saying it's alright? This is such a mindfuck! Miss Rodriguez: Yes Sabine, but you can only use the word 'fuck' in the non-literal sense. For example, "Lois Griffin is fucking sexy" is now okay. However, "Lois Griffin is a mother I'd like to fuck" is still naughty. Jillian: Miss, are you gay? Miss Rodirguez: Don't be fucking silly, Jillian. Do that one more time in my class and you're out. Jillian: Fine, I'll keep my fucking mouth shut. Jasper: Miss, I don't fucking get it. Ember: Yeah, me neither and this is the lowest 8th grade english class, unless you count the class full of low-life gangsters and punks. Miss Rodriguez: The adjective form is also acceptable. For example, "Devon Hatman's car is really fucked up and should get it fixed ASAP". Devon: Hey, stop spying on me! Some fucking twat was frying butter on the fucking engine. Miss Rodriguez: However, the literal adjective is still naughty. For example, "Jasper Raynott is the biggest fucking machine in 12th Grade", that's right out! Jasper: Hey! I've fucked more bitches than you've fucked men! Miss Rodriguez: Jasper, inappropriate. Outside! Seriously? The f-word's getting old! Ember: Now fuck is out, it isn't fun to say anymore. Don: Yeah I agree, we should say bad words other than 'fuck' such as shit, cock, twat and dick. Dick: Did any of you fuckheads call me? Devon: Fuck no, now fuck off. Juniper: Guys, I just heard from the news that the next episode of Family Guy is going to say 'fuck' 16 times. Ember: Oh my god, we must not watch this. Juniper: And then there's this special show called 'Must Fuck TV'. Ember: Oh my god, no. Juniper: Those guys have been pushing things too far. Ember: Let's march into Fox Studios and tell them to not air 'Must Fuck TV' because it's annoying as fuck! Something bad's happening. Devon: Ok, so we didn't get a fucking chance to tell FOX Studios to not air 'Must Fuck TV'. We're all fucked! Everyone's going to watch it, even little fucking kids! Ember: (sighs) Let's just tell everyone on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Myspace not to watch it. 3 hours later... (phone rings) Ember: Hello? Devon: (on his phone) I just got a few fucking replies from Facebook and Friend Em and everyone's going to fucking watch 'Must Fuck TV' Ember: Holy fuck! There's nothing we can fucking do! Loyal: Yeah, let's just fucking watch it. Person 1: Welcome to 'Must Fuck TV' where the entire show is an absolute fuck! Person 2: Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! Person 3: Fucking fuck yeah! Jasper: Oh my fucking god, this is just fucking rubbish. (Turns off the TV) Juniper: Fuck is so fucking boring. (changes channel, girls giggle on TV) Ahh, that's better. Porter: What the fuck is this awful fucking piece of shit!? September: What fucking garbage. Calum: This is fucked up for sure. Frances: This is fucking retarded! Next Day... Bexley: As no-one fucking bothered to watch 'Must Fuck TV' last night, the word 'fuck' is now an inappropriate word again. September: Thank fucking god. Emiko: Mom, Ciara just said 'fuck'! September: Ha! Now you said 'fuck'! Ember: Thank god it's over, the word 'fuck' is as ancient as Aria's vagina. Aria: Hey! Ember: I mean, as ancient as Chris McLean. Chris: I heard that! Ember: Oh fuck, now I have nothing to say. Might as well end the episode. Don't copy what we say in this episode kids, you can get in serious trouble. *Smiles, waves, then fiddles with camera and credits roll, episode ends.*